The Green Eyed Phantom
by MysteriaMalfoy
Summary: It's been 800 years since the final battle and Harry Potter, Master of Death is bored. When Loki steals the Tesseract and threatens the world, Harry steps up to help. But why have Fury been looking for him and who is Agent Romanoff really? No parings as for now!
1. Prologue - Curiosity killed the cat

**The Green Eyed Phantom**

**AN:** Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction – I hope you like it! I'm writing this while my poll for the other story still is up, so it won't be abandoned! This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Avengers with no parings so far! Might become HP/OC later but I have to come up with one that fits, feel free to PM me if you got any ideas! Well that's me for today! Review and vote on my Poll!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to the queen J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I'm just playing with their dolls!

* * *

**Stoy Keys:  
~Thoughts~  
**_~Sites/Books/Titles~  
_~§Parseltounge§~  
~Talking~

* * *

**Prologue – Curiosity killed the cat**

More than 800 years had past since the final battle and Harry Potter, now age 825, was to put it simply, bored out of his mind. He still looked like he was in his late twenties/ early thirties and had been forced to use a strong non-see-through glamor to make it look like he still was aging when he still was considered 'alive'. It had taken him a while to discover that he had stopped aging and by then he already had three beautiful children: James, Albus and Lilly. Oh, and not to forget his godson Teddy Lupin or his friends' and families' children. Professor McGonagall had confessed to Harry and Ginny when they met a couple of years after the war, during the time when everyone seemed to have children, that she was afraid when the time came for the next generation of Weasleys and Potters to attend _Hogwarts_. And Harry, observing and raising his own children, was inclined to agree with her when he discovered their troublemaking tendencies. But that was a long time ago and now he was the only one of his friends who was still alive, even though he had 'died' first.

He had had to fake his own death in a bombing accident in Afghanistan when he was around eighty, not because he wanted to leave his friends and family but because using glamor's for fifty years was exhausting and so was pretending to be old. He had attended his own funeral even though it broke his heart to see his family so devastated, he just had to say goodbye. After that he traveled around the world for a while avoiding the magical communities and using his metamorphmagus powers to hide his true appearance when it became a necessity. He had discovered his metamorphmagus powers by a chance when he tired of using glamor's and muggle hair die. He had been thinking about it one night before bed and the next morning when he woke up he looked like Ron with Malfoy's hair – he had screamed like a girl when he looked in the mirror. He had spent three months practicing morphing. Even though he spent as much time as possible away from magical England, to avoid recognition, he always returned on September first to see his grandchildren off to _Hogwarts_. And as the years past it became his grandchildren's children and so on.

~_**The Green Eyed Phantom~**_

About three decades after his 'death' the magical numbers started to decline and _Hogwarts_ had do close down. The few magical families left taught their children at home and sent them to muggleschool instead, while the muggleborns stopped appearing at all. Harry had watched it all from afar while doing his job as the _Master of Death_, which he had discovered came with his new power and immortality when he found the three deathly hallows in one of his pockets. Doing his job as the _Master of Death_ meant trying to keep a balance between the light and dark in the world plus to make sure that people didn't die before their time. During the last 500 years on the job he had had to step in a total of three times. The first time was when helping the _X-men_ defeat _Phoenix_, which was a mutant girl going by the name of Jean. That episode happened around 350 years after he had 'died' and around the same time that magic started to die and mutants started to appear. Harry had disguised himself as a guy named Kurt Wagner who looked like a blue devil and had the power to teleport anywhere he wanted. When he left the _X-men_ he had 'caught' the real Kurt, given him a card with a glowing green eye and dumped him at _Charles Xavier's School for the gifted_. Apparently Kurt had told someone about him because he was now famous as _The Green Eyed Phantom_.

The second time he had to step in was 200 years after the first incident and by then the mutants had disappeared along with the majority of the wizards and witches, even though there still were about 150 wizarding families out there. But by then they had started relaying less and less on their magic and more on the technology that was advancing throughout the world. With the technologic advancement that were made, superheroes such as Batman, Catwoman and the Flash started to appear. But with superheroes came super villains and by the time Harry had to step in again a battle was raging in _Gotham City_ between Batman and the Joker. All Harry had done that time was remove the TNT that was loaded on two boats evacuating people and prisoners on separate boats. The boats had both gotten a detonator each and were told to blow up the other or the Joker would blow up both the boats. Death would not have been a happy fairy if that many people had died before their time so Harry did his duty and removed the TNT leaving his card and dumping the TNT in outer space. After that some reporters had dug up his old name from some old file about the last time he intervened and he had to disappear again due to getting caught on surveillance camera. Sometimes Harry really hated technology. **"But that was about 250 years ago" **mused Harry as he fiddled with the machines outside the _Tesseract _room. This was the third time Harry intervened with the life of mere mortals and this time it was due to curiosity. **"Curiosity killed the cat!"** Harry thought as the alarms to the _Tesseract_ went off…

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like it! Review and vote on my poll!

Until next time

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_

* * *

Uploaded: 26/3-2014


	2. But satisfaction brought it back

**AN: **I love you! You are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews! I have had a lot of commenting about the timeline and the only thing I can tell you about it is that I know that it isn't realistic but I needed the events to further the plot. You will just have to ignore the clashing of time and enjoy the story. :D Thank you to Crazyboi23 for the ideas, it helped a lot! And to my ever faithful BF and beta APotterPersona: I love you too! Never give up on my awful grammar!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to the queen J.K. Rowling and Marvel. I'm just playing with their dolls!

* * *

**Story Keys:  
****~Thoughts~****  
**_~Sites/Books/Titles/Flashback~__**  
**_~§Parseltongue§~_**  
**_~Talking~

* * *

_**"Curiosity killed the cat!"**__ Harry thought as the alarms to the Tesseract went off…_

**Chapter 1 – But satisfaction brought it back**

As Harry burst through the doors he got a quick glimpse of the rack which held the _Tesseract_ send out a pulse of pure blue energy towards a platform at the other end of the room. As a dome of blue energy began to build, Harrys last thought before chaos erupted was: **"Oh shit, this will not end well…"**

Then the dome exploded with a pulse of blue energy and in place of the dome was a tall man with a great resemblance to SalazarSlytherin_._ He was kneeling on the platform and as the guards in the room started to advance towards him it didn't seem like he would do anything. Then he started grinning like a maniac and rose to his feet's. As Harry got a good look at the man he could see that his first observation stayed true; he looked a lot like Slytherin with a green cloak and leather shirt and trousers. He had black hair which was gelled back just like Malfoy'sused to be back when they still were children. In his right hand he held a spear decorated with an orb that pulsated with the same energy as the _Tesseract_, Harry immediately got a bad feeling and was about to say something whenFury's voice rang out in the room.

"Sir! Please put down the spear!" The man, Harry dubbed him Sal, looked at the spear in his hand, smiled again and fired a bout of energy at Fury which, thanks to Hawkeye'squick thinking, only destroyed around half the machines controlling the _Tesseracts_ energy levels. Chaos erupted, the guards were shooting at Sal and Sal was firing back, evaporating his targets with bouts of blue energy. Suddenly Sal stopped and when Harry dared to look up from where one of the guards had pushed him down the only thing he could see was death and destruction with Sal standing in the middle of it. He slowly got up to his feet only to see Hawkeye doing the same across the room. Apparently Sal noticed it too because as soon as Hawkeyestarted to draw his gun Sal was there, stopping him mid-move. Sal said something to Hawkeyeand put his spear above his heart. Harry could see the blue energy seeping into Hawkeye and taking control of his mind like the _imperious _curse.

"**I don't like the look of this at all…"**Harry thought as he watched Sal move around the room doing the same thing to a number of still alive guards, in the corner of his eye Harry could see Fury removing the _Tesseract _and putting it into a safety container. Suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Please don't… I still need that" It was Sal; he had paused in the use of the new form of the _imperious _curse and was looking imploringly at Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury answered gruffly with his back still turned against Sal. Harry made a mental facepalm. **"Never, ever EVER turn your back to the enemy!"**

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else… I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Sal, or Loki, as his real name turned out to be. Harry scoffed which, fortunately, went unnoticed when Eric Selvig interrupted the conversation.

"Loki, brother of Thor…" Fury interrupted him harshly. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Harry winced at that. **"Another tyrant… I just know I will end up getting involved somehow…" **

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asked suspiciously

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Loki continued to talk as he slowly walked towards Selvig and touched him with the spear, making him into another mindless follower. "...you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace', I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Hawkeye interrupted and Harry began to panic. **"Oh, God damn it all to hell… Of course it will blow up… And where am I standing… Yeah, that's right, in the doorway to the only exit… Hurray for me…"**

Fury just smiled and said: "Like the pharaohs of old."

"He's right." Selvig announced. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Harry heard the gunshot go off and hastily moved backwards and fell over a few metal bars, which – of course – made a lot of noise. When he looked up he was met with the sight of the spear pointing at his heart. He could feel the influence of the blue energy trying to grab a hold of something to work with, but Harry knew it wouldn't work – He was a master occlumens by now. When it didn't work Loki frowned down at him then shrugged and turned away. The next thing Harry knew was pain and a gunshot before everything went black.

**~The Green Eyed Phantom~**

When Harry came to it he was naked and alone in a bright, white room with a black leather couch and a small, brown, wooden table. He groaned and quickly stood up, conjured some clothes and walked over to the couch where he sank down with his head firmly planted in his hands. When he finally looked up he saw a young woman in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts in white, black Louboutin shoes and a necklace with a ruby resting between her collarbones. She had white hair, black eyes and a friendly smile on her blood red lips as she gripped the scythe with her right hand and said:

"Well, well, well Harry… Here you are again… Life, or I our case death, will never be boring with you around will it?" It was a rhetorical question and Harry knew it but chose to answer it anyway.

"Well Daisy I don't think it will… But now that I _once again_ 'died' I will have to find another place to live and another job… sometimes my existence is tiring. But someone has to entertain you don't they? And I have been yours and Fate's favorite plaything for years now… Sometimes I wonder who the master truly is…"

As Harry spoke to Death, or Daisy as she preferred to be called, another figure materialized besides Daisy. This time it was a man with a slim build who wore a pale pink, tailored, silk shirt that hugged him in all the right places and white, snug, linen pants. He had a golden tan that always made Harry jealous, and black curly hair that made his white eyes pop. In his left hand was a black polished, wooden scepter with silver claws holding what looked like a smaller, luminous version of Professor Trelawney's crystal ball. Fate, or Freddy as was his chosen name, had arrived to the meeting room. He was smiling and as always flipping the heavy looking doubloon.

"Harry…Harry…Harry… how can you talk about me when I'm not in the room? It is not very polite you know! I remember the first time you arrived; you were such a shy, polite and nervous young boy. Why couldn't you stay that way?" Freddy cried out dramatically. Harry just smiled and sighed, he remembered that time too – in a slightly different way.

_~Flashback_**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~ **_Flashback~_

_When Harry 'died' the first time he was only twenty-four years old. It happened during a mission abroad to round up the remaining Death Eaters. Harry had orders to gather a small team and travel to France to infiltrate a meeting between twenty known Death Eaters, one of them was a known potions master who specialized in poisons. Everything went well until the end of the meeting when one of the Death Eater guards discovered five stunned bodies in a cupboard a few meters inside the entrance. Chaos erupted and killing curses started to fly. Harry was cut with a dagger on the arm, but he quickly stunned the assailant - who turned out to be the poison specialist - healed the wound and kept going. As a whole the mission went well, with only one causalty, and when Harry went to bed that evening he didn't feel any different. He looked forward to seeing Ginny and James again, they always went to Ron and Hermione's when he went away for a mission as Ginny became a nervous wreck. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips. _

_When he next opened his eyes he was in a bright white room with a black leather couch and a small brown, wooden table. He was instantly alert and had moved behind the couch before he realized he was alone and stark naked. It was times like this that he was really grateful for his wandless abilities and he quickly conjured a pair of simple, blue jeans and a white T-shirt. When he had dressed he looked around the room and realized with a start that there was no entrance or exit to the room. He thought his situation over for a moment as he carefully sat down on the couch. As soon as he did another couch materialized right in front of him. In the couch were two of the strangest people Harry had ever encountered. It was a man and a woman; each looking like the other's opposite. _

_The man had black, curly hair, a tan that Harry would kill for and the creepiest eyes Harry had ever seen; they were milky white and it looked like he was staring right through him and into the future. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, red, tailored slacks and high polished dress shoes. In his left hand was a black polished, wooden scepter with silver claws holding what looked like a smaller, luminous version of Professor Trelawney's crystal ball. He was smiling brightly and playing with a heavy looking golden doubloon. _

_The woman was his opposite in every way. She had white hair, the palest complexion Harry had ever seen and even creepier eyes than the man; her eyes were as black as a midwinter night. She was dressed in a black, formfitting, silk dress with silver studs placed on the shoulders that went along perfectly with the identical studs on the toes of her black, high heeled shoes. She had a serious look on her face as her black eyes seemed to bore into Harry's very soul and she held a scythe loosely in her right hand. The woman was the first to speak:_

"_Hello Harry Potter, and welcome to the meeting room. I am Death and this is my companion Fate, but you may call us Daisy and Freddy. We are very pleased to finally meet you as we have waited several years for you to finally die." She looked anything but happy about it; actually she looked slightly irritated about being kept waiting. The man, Freddy, Harry reminded himself, on the other hand grinned and looked mischievous as he said:_

"_Welcome to the family Harry! It is good to finally meet you! Do you want to bet on something? I can give you great odds if you're feeling lucky!" All through his little speech he continued flipping the heavy looking golden doubloon. When he caught Harry looking at it his grin widened and with a twinkle in his eyes he asked:_

"_Heads or tails?"_

_Harry, feeling slightly confused, and if he admitted it to himself; a bit scared of Daisy, kept looking between the now scowling Daisy and the grinning Freddy. After a few moments of tense and awkward silence he brought his courage up front and asked:_

"_I'm dead? How, and more importantly; when did this happen?"_

_Daisy took a deep breath and was about to start explaining when Freddy cut her off and said:_

"_Well, you know the knife that you were cut with during the mission in France? Well it was covered in…" Freddy trailed of as he saw the murderous look Daisy was giving him. He blanched as she slowly breathed out, gave him a terrifying glare and looked at Harry again._

"_As I was about to say before this moron interrupted me! (HEY! I resent that!) Shut up Freddy!" She turned to Harry once again. "Yes you are dead and it happened because the knife that cut you during the mission in France was covered in a slow working poison that made your heart stop while you slept. As for why you are here, I know it is your next question, (HEY, how do you know that? I'm the one who can see the future; the only thing you can see is death…). I said: SHUT UP FREDDY!"_

_Daisy closed her eyes and once again took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she killed Freddy in front of Harry. With a small smile gracing her blood red lips she continued her explanation._

"_Where was I, Oh right…? Why you are in the meeting room. Right… Yes that is because you are my master, the Master of Death. You, alone have collected all of my Hallows. Together they make you…" Daisy trailed of at the look of comprehension on Harry's face._

"_Together they make me immortal" Harry whispered shocked. "But what will I do now? How can I go on living my life knowing I will outlive my whole family? What will I tell them?"_

"_Okay… First of all calm down! Panicking isn't going to help anyone. Take deep breaths… In….And out… That's right! Feels better doesn't it?" At Harry's nod Daisy continued. "To answer your questions: You will continue to live your life together with your family and you will NOT tell them of your new status. You have to cherish the time you have together and not spend it worrying. When it is time you will have to stage your own death and strong glamour's will have to be used to hide the fact that you aren't aging. When that time comes you will have new tasks to preform and do your best to keep a balance between the light and the dark in the world plus making sure people don't die until it is their time to go. For now; enjoy life and do everything you want, but I recommend trying to avoid dying in front of anyone – It might be hard to explain."_

_Harry nodded along with this information, it all made sense he decided. After all, nothing was ever normal around him. Daisy, Freddy and Harry spoke for a while longer before Harry began to feel a small tugging sensation beneath his navel and he told the two Gods that. Freddy started to grin mischievously again as Harry started to fade. _

"_Well it was nice to see you Harry. I tell you once again: Welcome to the family! You know, now that I think about it you are like mine and Daisy's lovechild. It fits perfectly and you even look the part with your messy black hair and pale complexion! Yes! Bye Lovechild, until we meet again!" Freddy said with glee in his voice as he spotted Harry's horrified face. Harry was starting to feel a bit sick as his emerald green eyes flitted between the sadistically grinning Freddy and the smiling face of Daisy. _

"_**I don't think I want to know any details" **__Harry thought as he woke up in his own bed. __**"I probably have to stop going on so many raids and missions. I will only go when it is something really serious as it would not do to be seen as dead one minute and alive the next."**_

_Harry decided that and quickly got up and took a shower before he left to pick up Ginny and James. During the next month Harry had a hard time not thinking about that parting comment of Freddy's._

_~Flashback end_**~ The Green Eyed Phantom~ **_Flashback end~_

Harry quickly came out of his flashback when he felt a hand slap his cheek. He rubbed it and scowled at Daisy.

"That hurt you know!"

"Of course I know! But it was fun!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Freddy interrupted. Daisy turned to him with slightly teasing, twinkling eyes and said:

"Oooo, so I'm your girlfriend now, Loverboy? Hmmm? I think I like that!" She started moving closer to Freddy and Harry started thanking some deity even higher than Fate and Death, as he felt the pull towards his body once again. It was just in time too, as the couple had moved from kissing to snogging and their clothes were starting to disappear.

When Harry woke up he was covered in dust and blood. He ached all over as he apparated to his house to avoid getting crushed again and sent back to the meeting room. He did not want that. He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose as he inhaled deeply.

"You would think that those two could at least try to keep their hands away from each other whenever I drop by. I mean how hard can it be! I only die once every other three hundred years or so! If that is what they are doing when I'm around I don't even want to imagine what they do when they are alone! OH MY GOD! I'm going to be mentally scarred for life! And I'm IMMORTAL!" Harry muttered to himself as he gathered a towel and threw it over his arm. He had just grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to remove his shirt when he felt a tugging sensation similar to portkey traveling. He swore as he was dragged through a worm hole through space and time only to land in a summoning circle in front of Loki, the man who ordered his death not twenty four hours earlier.

"Oh come on, mate! Can't you give me a break?" Harry complained. "I mean I only just got back from the dead! Cut me some slack! I have a reputation to uphold you know! Showing up all dusty and covered in blood does not make a good impression! You could at least have given me time to shower!"

As he finished his rant he discovered that he had an audience who only stared at him. The silence was broken when a voice asked:

"What do you mean you just came back from the dead?"

* * *

**AN:** *Insert Evil Laugh*

Review and PM me! Now I have some news to share! I will be going on a vacation for three weeks so I won't be updating any time soon. *Insert Evil Laugh Again* But feel free to leave comments and suggestions on what you want to happen next.

Until next time

**XOXO**

_**Mysteria Malfoy**_


End file.
